Oswaldo González
Oswaldo Antonio González Lizausaba, is a Venezuelan composer, conductor, percussionist and researcher-theoretician specialized in musical morphology, living in France. Biography He begins musical studies in Caracas in 1968 at the Superior School of Music José Ángel Lamas, where he completed studies in harmony, counterpoint, guitar and percussionOswaldo González' biography - official home page He awarded a place to study at the Royal College of Music of London to continue composition studies with John Lambert, electronic music composition with Lawrence Casserley and performing studies in timpani and percussion from 1978 to 1980. At this London period, he composed Mass for mixed choir, Klavierstücke 1 for piano and Sine 1 for electronics sounds that was premiered at the recital hall of the Royal college of music in 1980 conjointly with works of Karlheinz Stockhausen and John Chowning. He went to France where he encountered composers Witold Lutosławski and Henry Dutilleux at the 1980 edition of the Centre Acanthes courses in France where he had the opportunity to improve composition technical aspects from those important composers. His works Amor América (1983) and Trilce for orchestra —Venezuelan National Composition Prize for symphonic music — composed later in 1985 were conceived using some aspects of Lutosławski's aleatory controlled writing technique conjointly with González' own composition technique. He move to Paris in July 1980 to study composition and musical analysis with Max Deutsch at the École Normale de Musique de Paris. His composition studies with Max Deutsch concluded with the presentation the sextet Seis for wind ensemble and strings performed at the salle Cortot with members of the Ensemble InterContemporain conducted by Daniel Gazon in 1981''.'' In October 1981, González returned to Venezuela where he won three National Composition Prizes and conducted the world premier of his work Amor América based on a set of poems by Pablo Neruda's Canto General. He founded with Venezuelans Painter Vicky Estevez and with Cellist and Musicologist Alberto Calzavara the CIIMC a center devoted for the promotion of contemporary music, composition and research in Venezuela. He was also appointed percussionist and timpanist at the Venezuela Symphony Orchestra from 1981 to 1985. In 1987-88, González won a scholarship from the French government to pursuit advanced musical studies in Paris. From 1988 to 1990 he was appointed percussionist at the National Philharmonic Orchestra in Caracas. Late in 1990 he decided to return to France to continue his musical and artistic development. He was selected to participate as a composer at the International Composition Session 'Voix Nouvelles' International Composition Session 'Voix Nouvelles' 1992, program concert. Meeting at the Royaumont Abbey Foundation in France in 1992 with composers Brian Ferneyhough and Luis de Pablo. He is the first Venezuelan composer A world of COMPOSERS - News from Royaumont July 2000, celebrating 20 years of Voix Nouvelles Academy that have being selected to participate at this international composition event . His work Willows —based on the first poem of [[Chamber Music (book)|James Joyce's Chamber Music]]— for string trio and soprano was commissioned by the Royaumont Abbey Foundation and premiered by the Arditti String Quartet and the soprano Patricia Sacher-Granier. In 1996 he attended the 38 Internationalen Ferienkurse für Neue Musik in Darmstadt Germany where the composer Brian Ferneyhough invited him to make an analysis of his own work Willows. Since 2000 González is dedicated to composing, conducting as well as a researcher-theoretician in musical morphology. He defended his PhD thesis in Arts and Sciences of the Arts in 2010 on The undulatory analysis, an approach to musical morphology at the Sorbonne University Paris 1, France, Selected works Choral music Chamber music Orchestral music Electronic music Pedagogical works Research González is interested in new morphological theories and its applications in the field of music analysis and composition. In 1997 he presented a master thesis about Luciano Berio's Erdenklavier: A Formalized Analysis of Luciano Berio's Erdenklavier for Piano Solo: An Undulatory Approach at the École des Hautes Études en Sciences Sociales conjointly with IRCAM, Paris IV University and CNRS (France), where he explores the construction of this piece as a compound of superimposing series layers resulting in a fascinating undulatory morphological sonorous network. With this monograph González inaugurate his research on musical morphology. His PhD thesis (2010) The undulatory Analysis: a Morphological Approach to Musical Analysis defended at Paris 1 University Panthéon-Sorbonne, introduces a new musical analytical method based and extended on his previous research (1997). The main conceptual element of the undulatory analysis is mainly based firstly, on the sound as the main acoustical and phenomenological element of music. Secondly, on René Thom's form and morphogenesis theories. The undulatory analysis method introduces the concept of Undulatory form, ''the phenomenological aspect of acoustic wave-forms behavior as the central main paradigm — the ''Undulatory Paradigm— by which all the system is constructed. Within the undulatory analysis method music is defined as: an undulatory process produced and perceived in time. The form of a piece of music is now reveled as an undulatory trajectory. This form is tangible and also perceivable as a kinetic sonorous object. References External links * Oswaldo González' official site - oswaldogonzalez.net * French Society for Authors Composers and Music Editors ''- sacem.fr'' * CENTRO STUDI LUCIANO BERIO - lucianoberio.org -'' A Formalized Analysis of Luciano Berio's Erdenklavier for Piano Solo: An Undulatory Approach, by Oswaldo González. * FRENCH INSTITUTE FOR RESEARCH IN COMPUTER SCIENCE AND AUTOMATION - The Undulatory Analysis: a Morphological Approach to Musical Analysis - * Music and Shape conference, the Senate House, University of London, 12-14 July 2012 - ''cmpcp.ac.uk -'' Program of the conference * 1st Conference on Computer Simulation of Musical Creativity - Proceedings of the 1st Conference on Computer Simulation of Musical Creativity * Contemporary Music Composers database from IRCAM (France) * [http://www.musiquecontemporaine.fr/en/search?query=&archiveIds=25&so=da&disp=all&searchPage=9 The Contemporary Music Portal, France - Oswaldo González' ''Willows (1992) for soprano and string trio] Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:Alumni of the Royal College of Music Category:Pupils of Max Deutsch Category:Venezuelan composers Category:Paris-Sorbonne University alumni